Remix and Rewind
by Narusaku1357
Summary: Finally fed up with people being mean; Naruto snaps after Sakura’s cruel words. He runs away only to return 7 years later by Jiraiya’s force. Sakura and the others are upset with the new Naruto. She only wished she hadn’t said those words to him.NARUSAKU


It was just a simple cool day in Konoha when a 13 year old black haired boy waited at a bridge. He had been waiting for 20 minutes for his sensei and teammates to show up. But of course they hadn't shown up yet, and he knew their sensei would be last. He always was. The boy sighed and looked at his feet. It was a peaceful morning. He liked it when it was peaceful. He felt like he was able to relax without a care.

"Sasuke-Kun!!!"

Until that voice would shatter his '_peaceful_' world. Sasuke hung his head as his pink haired teammate approached. "Sasuke-Kun! You're never going to believe what Ino did yesterday!" Sakura yelped as she stopped beside him.

"Do I really care?"

"Well….probably not…" Sakura muttered as she looked down. Then she shook her head and looked up. "But I'll tell you anyway!" Sasuke hung his head again. He really hated this girl. "So…Ino and I were finally getting along….sort of…and we decided to go shopping. We both saw this shirt and we both really liked it. So we fought over it an—"

"Sakura-Chan!"

That's when Sakura's world shattered. "God why doesn't he just go rot in a corner or something…he's so annoy—" She stopped right when she realized what she had said. 'Did….I just say that out loud?' She thought as she slowly looked over her shoulder. The blonde she knew for so long stood at the edge of the bridge and had a hurt expression plastered on his face.

"Way to go Sakura." Sasuke muttered with a slight grin. "I had no idea you could be so mean." He shook his head and looked forward again. Sakura couldn't believe she just said that. She told Naruto to go rot in a corner…and didn't even realize it.

"Naruto…I'm so sorry…I didn't mean I—"

"It's fine." Naruto interrupted. He looked at the ground with sad eyes. "I'm…used to it." He mumbled. "It happens all the time…." He lied to her. People haven't said anything like that to him for a very long time. Sakura held her hand up ready to apologize again but he shook his head. "It's fine…"

Just then Kakashi appeared at the other end of the bridge and held up a hand. "Hello you 3." He greeted. "Sorry I'm late, but there was this poor old lady who needed help up the stairs to her apar….." He trailed off when he noticed something. No one was yelling at him. No one was pointing fingers and yelling '_Liar!'_ at him. "Um…Aren't you going to yell at me?" He asked. No one said anything. Sasuke kept his glare forward, and Naruto and Sakura were both staring at the ground.

"Um….Are you two alright?" Kakashi asked as he jumped down from the arch he sat on. They didn't answer so he turned to Sasuke. "What happened with those two?" He asked him. Sasuke shook his head and turned to face his sensei.

"Sakura said something really mean to him." Sasuke told him. "So now they're both being depressed and stuff…" The Uchiha shrugged and leaned on the hand rail of the bridge again. Kakashi sighed and looked at the two.

"Alright then…" The grey haired jonin muttered. "I actually came to tell you that we won't be going on a mission today." This got all eyes on him. Even the sad ones Naruto and Sakura wore. "I've been called on a last minute S rank mission with some other jonin so you all can take the rest of the day off." He disappeared in a cloud and Sakura looked at Naruto immediately.

"Naruto! I'm really Sor—"

"It's fine Sakura!" Naruto yelled back before turning away. "I'll just go home…and rot like you wanted." He started walking away. "As long as it makes you happy….then I'll be happy."

"No Naruto!" Sakura called. "It won't make me happy you idiot!" She went to run after him, but he already ran off as fast as his feet could carry him. "Damn it!" She then yelled as she kicked the bridge.

"If his body is found…" Sasuke muttered as he walked over. He stopped what he was doing and looked at her. "I'm blaming you." He then kept walking; leaving the pinkette alone. How could she say such a thing to her own friend….How?

* * *

How could she do this to him? The words Sakura spoke to him rung through his head. He loved her….and she just had to go and say something like that. Naruto knew she loved '_Sasuke-Kun' _but that didn't mean she had to say that to him. 'As….as long as it makes her happy…' Naruto thought as he walked into his apartment. He took his jacket off and walked over to the nearest corner before sitting down in it.

Naruto shut his eyes and waited. If he was going to rot, then it would be awhile. He won't eat. He won't get up to use the bathroom. And he will keep himself from falling asleep. He refused to. The blonde waited longer…..and then it hit him. He couldn't do this! He was crazy if he thought it was right. Naruto stood up and leaned on the wall. He didn't want to stay here though.

"Maybe I should just….leave." He mumbled to himself. People didn't like him. The girl he loved didn't even like him. Maybe he should leave. "K…I'll find someone out there to help me train…" He said to himself as he started walking over to his room. He knew he shouldn't leave, but…he wanted to. After shutting the door behind him, the blonde grabbed a bag and started packing.

* * *

The next morning was slightly slow for Sakura. She'd been thinking about what she had said to the blonde. 'I can't believe I said that.' The pinkette thought as she lightly hit her head with both fists. She looked at her feet as she walked down the road. 'I know he said it was fine…but I need to apologize one more time…at least.'

She walked into Naruto's apartment complex and soon found herself at his door. "Naruto?" Sakura asked as she knocked on the door. "It's me Sakura. I know you've already said that it was ok, but I still want to apologize." She got no response. "Naruto?" She reached down and opened the door. It was unlocked. "That's weird…He never keeps it unlocked."

Sakura walked inside and looked around. She didn't see anyone in the living room or the kitchen. 'Don't tell me he already….' She trailed off as she ran over to his room. She opened up his bedroom door and looked inside. The blonde wasn't even in there. "Naruto?" She called as she walked all the way inside. Her eyes soon met their team photo.

The pinkette walked over to it and picked it up off of his nightstand. When she did, her fingers felt something on the back of it. She turned it over and saw that there was a paper taped on it. Sakura took the paper off and unfolded it to read. After a moment or two of reading she dropped the paper. She had to tell someone.

* * *

Jiraiya chuckled as he looked into the women's baths. He'd been doing this for while. "Look at them…" He mumbled with a perverted grin. He went to stand up and get in a better position since they had moved but a clearing of the throat was sounded behind him. 'Shit…Naruto caught me again….' He then thought as he slowly looked over his shoulder. It wasn't Naruto. It was Sakura. Someone he didn't expect at all. "Oh….Hello Sakura." He said with a smile. "What do you need?"

Sakura was giving him an expressionless look. She barely knew him, but she knew he was a pervert, and he was Naruto's sensei. If she had to tell someone, it would defiantly be him. "I said something really mean to Naruto yesterday…" She muttered; making him stand and face her. "I told him to go rot on complete accident and he told me he would. When I went to apologize to him this morning he wasn't home and I found this note." She handed the note to him and he read it.

'_If you find this note, then it means I'm gone. I left the village and I'm not planning on coming back in a long time. Maybe never. I'm pretty sure no one will come after me but just in case…I'm telling you all not to. You won't find me…and even if you do…I'll run. I'm not coming home…._

_~Naruto'_

Jiraiya gapped at the note. He couldn't believe it. "Is this real?" He asked looking at the pinkette again. Sakura nodded and he looked at the note again. This wasn't happening. His student ran away. "Damn it…." He muttered.

Naruto was gone…..

* * *

~7 Years later~

"Here you are." A bartender said as he set down a bottle of sake in front of a blonde. After he took the bottle he walked back over to the other side of the bar to clean some glasses. The door to the bar opened and he looked up with a smile. "Hi there, can I get you something?" He asked. The old man nodded and asked for sake. "Alright…" He walked off to go get some for him. The old man looked over to his left and watched the blonde at the other end of the bar drinking his own bottle of sake.

The old man laughed. "Aren't you a little young to be drinking sake?" He asked with a grin. The blonde didn't respond. He only took another drink and stood up. He took some money out and set it down before walking over to the door. But before he passed the old man he stopped and slightly.

'Just by one year….'

After saying this he walked outside and put his hood on. "Here you are." The bartender said as he set the bottle of sake down. The old man nodded and took one sip, but when he set the bottle down he finally realized who that blonde was.

"Thank you for the sake!" He yelped as he stood up. He took his money out and paid before running out to catch up with the blonde. "Hey you!" He called as he jogged down the street. The hooded blonde stopped walking and the old man was able to stop running. 'Damn…I'm getting too old for this…' He thought. After standing up straight he looked at the blonde and grinned. "Finally found you Naruto."

He saw the blonde's face slightly twitch in anger at the sound of his name. "This doesn't mean I'm coming back Jiraiya." He muttered before turning to leave.

"Wait Naruto!" Jiraiya called; making the blonde look over his shoulder before turning back around to face his old sensei. "Please….Sakura….Sasuke….they've been looking for you all these years. Sasuke put aside the fact he wanted power so he could look for you. Sakura has been training with Tsunade just so she could get stronger so that if that day that they found you came and you wouldn't go home without a fight….she would be able to fight!" He gripped his fists and glared at his old student. "Naruto! You didn't have to leave! Sakura never meant what she said!"

"DO YOU THINK I DIDN'T KNOW THAT?!"

Jiraiya gasped after Naruto's outburst. He looked very angry. "She told me from time to time! I'm Sorry Naruto! I didn't mean it Naruto! But I know she really meant to say it! She was thinking it! She only accidently said it out loud! You know that saying Ero-sennin?" He was growling the last words. His eyes narrowed with an evil grin plastered on his face. "It's the thought that really counts…"

"Please Naruto." Jiraiya begged. "Just come home. They all need you to be there. They all miss you." Naruto only shook his head. "Please Naruto! You have no idea how much everyone misses you. They've been searching for 7 years straight. They won't sto—"He stopped as the blonde disappeared. Then he felt a kunai press up against his back.

"I can kill you where you stand….right now."

Jiraiya gulped to the sound of his old student's voice. It was mean. It was dark. And it was scary. "Who…who in the world taught you?" He asked with wide eyes. He couldn't see the grin that spread across Naruto's face.

"It a secret Ero-sennin…"

Jiraiya shut his eyes and shook his head. "Naruto…please come home." He muttered. "Even if it's just a few days or so….Sakura and Sasuke really want to see you." His eyes squeezed tighter as the kunai pressed harder. But then it pulled away.

"Fine…" Naruto muttered; making the old man turn to face him. The kunai disappeared up the blonde's sleeve and he looked away. "But I'll only be there for a month, then I'm leaving again." Jiraiya nodded. A month…that was more then he suggested. Maybe Naruto really wanted to go home…somewhere deep down. "Let's go….it will take awhile." He muttered as he turned to walk in the direction of the leaf village.

"I'll send a letter to Tsunade to let her know beforehand."

* * *

Tsunade held the message Jiraiya sent her in her hands as she slept on her desk. She sent for Sakura awhile ago and had been waiting for awhile. The door was knocked on and she looked up. "Huh….wha…."She mumbled as she looked up. "C-Come in…" She then said. The door opened and a pinkette walked in wearing a smile.

Her hair hadn't changed much since Naruto had left. She still kept it short. Her shirt was a simple and casual dark pink color with long sleeves that stopped at the middle of her butt. So long that the sleeves almost were too long for her arms. The sleeves were also baggy. But not too baggy; just perfect enough to be comfortable. And she wore a simple bluish black skirt along with high heeled ninja sandal/boots. "You needed me master?" Sakura asked as she walked over.

"Yes….I got a letter from Jiraiya earlier today."

"Oh….and what did he say?"

Sakura stood in front of her master's desk and had a smile spread on her face. "He said…" Tsunade stopped what she was saying and looked at the ground. "Sakura…I am only telling you this because Jiraiya told me to tell only one person, and I thought that you'd be the best to tell." The way her student shifted told her that she was highly interested. "You cannot tell anyone until he is ready for other people to know. Understand?" Sakura nodded. "Alright….While Jiraiya was out doing his 'research' in a small village west from here he….he found Naruto."

Sakura gasped and took a step back. "Does….this mean he's coming home?" She asked with wide eyes. Tsunade nodded and she looked at the ground. 7 years and Naruto was finally coming home. "Did…Did the old man say anything like how Naruto was now?" She then asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean like…" Sakura paused for a moment then she looked up with a small smile. "What he's like now….Is he still the same? Does he still smile? That kind of stuff." Tsunade shook her head and re-read the letter.

"He only told me that he found Naruto and by the time I'd get this letter, they'd be a few hours away from the village." The Hokage sighed and looked out the window. "Gather Sasuke and the others to greet them, but Jiraiya says…until Naruto is comfortable with other people knowing, he's just a new student of his. Understand?" Sakura nodded. "Alright, you're dismissed."

* * *

Sasuke was relaxing by the lake like he usually did. He came here to remember the first time his and Naruto's eyes met. He did almost every day. He hated the blonde back when they were kids but now that he's been gone for so long even Sasuke missed him. 'Where are you dobe….'

"Sasuke…"

He opened his black eyes and looked over his shoulder. Sakura stood behind him and had an expressionless look. "Master has asked us to greet Jiraiya and his new student at the gate." She told him. The Uchiha rolled his eyes and stood up. "Meet me and the others there in 2 hours. Ok?" The pinkette then asked as she turned away. He nodded and started walking off. She had to round up everyone that knew Naruto, and that was going to be awhile.

* * *

"Ok…we've been hanging around here for a few hours and Jiraiya and that new student still haven't arrived." Kiba growled as he sat down on his dog. Akamaru had grown very large. Let's just say that he can't sit on Kiba's head any longer.

"Be patient Kiba-Kun." Hinata muttered as she set a hand on his shoulder. Over the years she had lost interest in Naruto. Mostly because he had left. She and Kiba have been dating for awhile though so her feelings for Naruto had changed. But they weren't the only ones that changed.

Sakura rocked back and forth on her heels. She really wanted to see Naruto again. Just like Kiba, she was getting a bit impatient. 'Come on Naruto…' She thought while playing with her fingers. 'Hurry up….both of you please hurry.'

"I'm leaving" Shikamaru muttered as he stood up from sitting against the gate. "I don't even see why it's so important to meet someone we don't even know." He then said as he walked away. Everyone else nodded and started to follow him.

Sakura twirled around and shook her head. "Guys no!" She then called as she ran to catch up to them. She wanted them to see him. She really wanted to see him as well. Then when she caught up they had all stopped and were looking at a building. "What is it?" The pinkette muttered as she made her way to the front.

"Jiraiya was already here…"

Sakura's eye twitched after Ino said this. She was pointing to the building and they were all watching the old pervert leave. "Jiraiya!" The pinkette yelped getting his attention. He smiled nervously and made his way over.

"Hey Sakura wha—"

"Where is he?" Sakura asked; crossing her arms. "Tsunade said you'd be bringing him home with you." She then said. "So…Where is he?" Everyone was now crossing their arms and Jiraiya raised a brow before pointing.

"Do they all know that he's…" He trailed off when the pinkette shook her head. "Only you?" He then asked pointing to the Haruno. Sakura nodded and he nodded back. "I've actually been in there for a long time now….so he um…" He pointed behind him and they all looked. A hooded figure was leaning against the building the pervert was just inside of. He had his arms crossed and was looking slightly down. "He may have fallen asleep."

Sakura's eyes widened as they lied on the hooded man. It was Naruto. She started walking towards him with her hand out, but stopped. She couldn't have people suspecting it was him. Jiraiya had said that Naruto wasn't ready for other people to know it was him yet. "Um…Since he's asleep…when will we be able to meet him?" She finally squeaked out.

"Maybe sometime tomorrow" Jiraiya told her with a sigh. "He's very tired, and when I wake him up he might be a little grumpy…" He started to chuckle slightly. "I'll take him home and you can probably see him walking around tomorrow. Can't miss him. The guy wearing the black hood" He chuckled nervously and walked over to Naruto. He grabbed the blonde by the arm and started pulling him away. Naruto was awake immediately and was trying to pull away.

Sakura smiled as everyone started walking away. She'd talk with him tomorrow of course. Happy, the pinkette turned around and started walking home, but Sasuke got in the way. "Oh…Hey Sasuke. You're a little late." She said with a smile. He rolled his eyes and took his hands out of his pocket as they both started walking.

"I was there when you started walking closer to him." He muttered. Sakura narrowed her eyes. Over the years she had realized that her love for him was only a school girl crush. They've been very good friends though since they've been looking out for each other and went out on missions to rescue Naruto together for 7 years straight. That was all. "I'd think that you knew the guy."

Sakura stopped walking and shut her eyes. Should she tell him? She probably could but just tell him not to tell anyone else. "Sasuke…if I tell you…will you promise not to tell anyone else?" She asked. He nodded and she turned to face him all the way. "OK….That was Naruto." The first thing he did was widen his eyes before opening his mouth. "Jiraiya found him and convinced him to come home…and he doesn't want many people to know yet. He's only comfortable with 1 person knowing –besides Master – and he doesn't even know if it's me…or you or anyone else."

Sasuke nodded and started walking away. Deep down Sakura didn't trust him. He never exactly kept secrets. She only prayed he would this time. The pinkette sighed as she walked into her apartment complex. She couldn't wait to see the blonde. After walking into her apartment she pressed the answering machine replay and listened. Nothing really interesting; just her mother calling and asking why she forgot to call the other night.

Sakura sighed and shook her head. 'I'll call her tomorrow' She then thought as she turned it off. She walked over to her room and got into her night gown. She couldn't wait to see him again.

She just couldn't.

* * *

The next morning, Sakura was ready to look for him. Jiraiya was right after all. It couldn't be hard to find him when he was in a black hood and coat. Even if he wasn't, she would spot his bright blonde hair. She ran through the streets with a large smile on her face. She had an idea where he'd be since he hadn't been there in 7 years. If he was still Naruto he'd be there. Even if he was now a mean guy….deep down the number one hyperactive knuckle head ninja that loves ramen would still be there.

Sakura stopped at the Ichiraku Ramen Shop and smiled as she glanced inside. She could see a black coat hanging over the chair and up. 'That's defiantly him.' She thought as she made her way inside. She set her hand under the drape and caught a glimpse of his blonde hair but something caught her, pulled her out and dragged her down the street. "What the hell?!"

Ino had done it. She and her had gained a friendship over the years but there were times where they still hated each other. "Sakura is it true?!" Ino yelped in surprise. Sakura raised a brow and her friend went on. "Was that man really Naruto?" She asked.

'Damn it Sasuke!' Sakura mentally yelled before slapping herself on the forehead. "Yes Ino…That was Naruto." She then said to her friend. "Promise me you won't tell anyone." Ino nodded. What was she thinking? Ino was the queen of gossip. Shaking her head to that, the pinkette went to walk back to the Ramen Shop, but Ino only stopped her again.

"You don't eat ramen…"

"Well today…" Sakura started as she pulled her arm around. "I felt like eating some." She smiled proudly and walked away from her friend. 'Now…I will eat with him…' She then thought with a sigh. When she walked in she smiled. He was still there and had a small smile plastered on his face as he spoke to the owner. He looked so different. So much more mature. She gulped as she gained her confidence to talk with him. When the pink haired girl was ready she took a seat next to him and smiled. "Hello Naruto"

His smile faded and he glanced her way. This made her smile fade as well. Then he looked at the old man behind the counter, stood up, took out money and laid it on the table. "Thank you for the talk. It was nice seeing you again." He then said. His voice was much more mature then she thought it would be. It was almost dark and mean sounding even if he was being kind to the old man. Before leaving he gave her one last glance and left.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked as she followed him. He only kept walking after pulling his hood up. "Naruto if you're still mad at me I'm sorry. I really am" He didn't respond so she started walking even faster to catch up with him. "Naruto if there's anyway to take it ba—"

"Save it Sakura." Naruto interrupted keeping his focus forward. "Nothing you can do will help. I am who I am now. Nothing you can do will change that alright? So leave me alone." He started walking even faster but she grabbed his arm with her strength activated so he could pull away.

"Naruto! You know I never meant to hurt you." She told him. She could feel tears rushing into her eyes. "I was having a bad day and you interrupted something between Sasuke and I….I couldn't help but say something like that! I'm sorry!" Naruto shook his head and leaned in closer; her head was nearly engulfed by the hood.

"Sorry….won't cut it Sakura."

After Naruto growled these words he pulled away and kept walking; leaving her standing in the street staring at the spot where his beautiful blue eyes once where. They weren't full of life like they used to be. They were expressionless and lonely looking. She looked at the ground and gripped her fist. He wasn't getting off that easily.

* * *

Naruto had wondered off towards the grass field by the training grounds where he, Sakura, and Sasuke first fought Kakashi. He glanced around and took his hood off before leaning on a tree. It was relaxing there and he needed to relax. It had been awhile since he relaxed so he really needed it.

"Yo Dobe."

Naruto opened his eyes and looked forward only to see Sasuke. "Mind calling me that again?" The blonde growled as he walked away from the tree. The raven haired boy raised a brow as the blonde came closer. He was a bit scarier then he thought he'd be. Naruto stopped walking and kept a small smile on his face. "Hmm?"

"Do—"

Sasuke stopped when something behind him appeared. He jumped up to dodge the fists of Naruto's clone and landed somewhat far away from the Uzumaki. "So you wanna fight hm?" Sasuke asked while taking out a kunai. Naruto shrugged and took the black coat off revealing his undergarment. He wore black sweats along with a black sweatshirt that came all the way up and hugged his neck like a turtle neck. "Do you not get hot in that?" Sasuke asked after; a little puzzled.

The blonde didn't respond. He only grabbed the two kunai that fell from his sleeves and grinned; telling his old friend that it was his move. Sasuke grinned back and charged right as Naruto charged. Their kunai clashed and a clone appeared behind Sasuke with a leg swinging down for the Uchiha's shoulder. Sasuke dodged by forcing himself to the right; also making the real Naruto fly to the left.

The clone hit the ground with their heel and disappeared from a shattered leg. Sasuke and Naruto both stood up and charged once again. When they were only a few feet away, Sasuke quickly dropped down and attempted to trip the blonde, but he only jumped up and used a no handed cartwheel to get over him and land on the other side of him. "Kage bushin no jutsu!" He yelled making the proper hand sign for it.

As Naruto prepared what looked like a Rasengan, Sasuke performed a few hand signs as well. "Chidori!" He then yelled before lightning surrounded his hand. It was making a loud noise but the technique Naruto was preparing over '_screeched_' it. It was loud and it hurt his ears. The blonde held it up and grinned.

"Rasenshuriken!"

Sasuke ginned at the Rasengan. 'So he played with it…and perfected it…' He thought as they both took ready to charge stances. 'For an idiot…he's sure gotten smart…in a way.' He didn't notice the bushes to his left rustle. Both he and Naruto took off running at each other with both jutsu in hand and ahead.

"CHIDORI!"

"RASENSHURIKEN!"

"STOP!!"

Both boys looked over to their side. Sakura was running out into the middle of the battle field. Sasuke lightly gasped and forced himself to run right instead of forward. He charged into the trees and caused an explosion but Naruto kept going as Sakura stood in front of him with her arms out. He wasn't really going to hit her. Was he? The pinkette shut her eyes as it came close but no pain came.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and gasped at the sight. The Rasenshuriken's blades were slowly spinning at an angle only inches away from her face. She looked around it to see what had stopped him. It was Kakashi. Their old sensei. "Kakashi-sensei…" Sakura muttered as she fell to her knees. Sasuke soon exited the forest and was robbing his neck.

"Where did you learn this Naruto?" Kakashi asked as the Rasenshuriken slowly disappeared. Naruto didn't answer him so he and his clones let the blonde go. "I asked you a question!"

"It's none of your business." Naruto growled as his arm finally dropped to her side. Kakashi narrowed his only shown eye as the blonde walked away. He grabbed his coat and put it back on before putting the hood on and walking away. "Leave me alone."

Sakura stared at the ground with wide eyes. She didn't like this Naruto. She missed the old Naruto. This Naruto almost killed her. If it was the old Naruto he would have done what Sasuke did. The pinkette shut her eyes and started to cry. She really didn't like the new Naruto. She really didn't.

* * *

The next few weeks were horrible for Sakura. Everyone finally knew it was Naruto but he was slightly an ass to them all. More to her. She wished she never had said that. She wished she could take it back. It was almost time for him to leave and it was getting darker and darker as the days went by. There was a rain cloud on its way, and Sakura knew it was going to be there that night.

She'd been apologizing to the blonde every time she saw him. But he'd only tell her to back off or ignore her completely. She even stood in front of his apartment mumbling the words _'I'm sorry'_ over and over again until he finally came out and dragged her back out of the complex before going back up. What was he doing in there anyway? He was always in his apartment. Was it that he wanted to be alone as much as possible?

Sakura rolled over her bed and looked out her window. He'd been hiding away in his apartment ever since she and Kakashi stopped their fight. Even longer as each day went by. He was probably just getting away from her and all her '_I'm sorry'_ business. The pinkette sighed and took the old team photo of team 7. She rubbed her finger along Naruto's irritated face and smiled. 'If only he was like that again…'

She hugged the picture frame close and shut her eyes. 'I should take this to Naruto and try to remind him of all our good times together….' She then thought as she sat up. 'Knowing the new Naruto…he probably threw his out.' The pinkette jumped off her bed and walked out of the complex. She made her way over to his apartment and didn't even realize that it started to sprinkle.

When she arrived at his door she lifted her right hand and knocked. There was no answer. Sakura sighed. Of course he wouldn't answer. She rolled her eyes and knocked one more time. Still no answer, not even a sound. 'Wouldn't he answer it if I was someone else?' The pinkette thought as she pulled on the handle. The door opened and she slid inside. There was no one in the living room or kitchen so she shut the door and walked over to his bedroom.

When she entered she smiled and held the picture out. "Hey Naruto your door was open so I ca—" Sakura stopped herself when she noticed he wasn't there either. But that wasn't the only thing odd. There were books and scrolls scattered all over the floor, bed and dresser. There were even weird symbols written all over his wall in black paint. "What the hell has he been doing?" She asked as she looked around.

Her eyes met one of the books and she picked it up to read. When she read over the main idea of them all her eyes widened. 'Time Travel?!' Sakura looked up and grabbed another book. She read that one over as well. Then her eyes came upon something saying that you need wide open space to perform it. 'What is he doing?!" She yelped before dropping the photo on the floor. She turned to exit his apartment but something on his bedroom door stopped her. It was a note. The pinkette tore it off the door and read it.

'_I' knew you'd come. If you're interested in what I've been preparing then meet me at the field at where Sasuke and I had fought_

_~Naruto'_

Sakura's eyes widened. How did he know she'd be there…especially before '_she'_ even knew she'd be there? Was it the time travel thing? No…Time travel wasn't possible was it? Sakura shook her head as she ran through the now down pouring rain. By the time she reached the field she was soaked and her shirt was very heavy. And there he was. He was shirtless with the same symbols written all over his body.

Her breathing heavy; Sakura made her way over with a slight glare. He glanced in her direction and pointed to the ground in front of him. When she looked at the ground, there was a circle around him and in the middle, just enough space for 2 people to stand. "Naruto what the hell are you doing?" The pinkette asked as she took her spot in front of him.

Of course there was no answer as he started making hand signs. "Naruto! Please, whatever you're doing. Tell me that you forgive me before it happens. I know you won't listen when I say I'm sorry but…it's true. I really am and I wish I could take it back." He kept his cold eyes on her as he continued the hand signs. She started to cry, but you wouldn't be able to tell from all the rain. She lifted her hand and grabbed his hands to stop them. "Naruto…this isn't the '_you'_ I became friends with when we were little."

As his hand fell to his sides she reached closer to his face. "I hate this Naruto." She told him as he secretly made another hand sign. "I really miss the old one. Why can't he come back? Why can't I see him smile again? At least one more time—" Right as her hand touched his cheek she felt something hit her upper stomach. She took a step back and saw that the hand sign he had performed made it so that his pinky fingers would touch her while his thumbs would touch him.

"Please…." Naruto began with sad eyes. Sakura looked back up and saw that along with the rain, he was in tears. "Please make everything right….I hate me too…." The black symbols on Naruto's body and the circle painted on the ground all turned bright red. Sakura didn't understand what he was saying. She reached up and grabbed his face.

"Naruto what do you mean?!" Sakura yelled as he shut his eyes. Then the next thing she knew she let go of his face and seemed to rewind all the way back to where she was facing Sasuke 7 years ago. "So…Ino an—" She stopped what she was saying and looked around. Then she glanced at her outfit. It was the dress she wore when she was 13. 'He…He sent me back…' She then thought.

"So Ino what?"

Sakura looked up and saw Sasuke looking at her with a raised brow. "You said that Ino did something – oh forget it! I don't even care." He looked away and shook his head. Sakura blinked. She couldn't believe she was sent back.

"Sakura-Chan!"

Her green eyes widened to the voice of her blonde friend. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at Naruto; who was waving as he ran up to her. With a huge smile of her own, she ran over to him and grabbed his arm. "Hey Naruto I've been thinking!" She yelped; making raise a brow. "I haven't been very kind to you lately so I decided to be nicer to you from now on."

Naruto and Sasuke both shot her looks of surprise and the blonde stuck a finger at her. "Who are you?" He asked. "And what have you done with Sakura-Chan?" The pinkette laughed and shook her head.

"Don't worry Naruto." Sakura told him with a smile. "It's still me; I just gave our relationship as friends a thought…that's all." He gave her a questioning look for a moment and then nodded with is trade mark goofy smile. The smile she really missed. "Now let's go on a _'friend_' date ok!" She started to pull on his arm but he stopped her; pointing at the bridge.

"But Sakura-Chan…" He muttered. "It's not like I don't want to but…Kakashi-sensei." Sakura sighed and walked back over and beside him. The blonde was blushing incredibly as she looked at him. God was she beautiful!?

"I have a feeling Kakashi-Sensei really doesn't have a mission for us."

Naruto wrinkled his nose and narrowed his eyes. "What makes you say that?" He then mumbled. Sakura smiled before shrugging and looked at the archway on the other side of the bridge. Then right when the blonde looked, their grey haired sensei appeared.

"Hello you 3." Kakashi greeted. "Sorry I'm late, but there was this poor old lady who needed help up the stairs to her apar—"

"LAIR!!"

Kakashi laughed as the blonde and pinkette pointed and yelled at him. Once again he was caught. "Alright Alright…I was lying. It's just that I was so caught up in my book." He nervously laughed as he jumped off the arch. "But there is another reason why I came by. I actually came to tell you that we won't be going on a mission today." Naruto's eyes widened and he gaped at Sakura. She wore an '_I told you so'_ smile. "I've been called on a last minute S rank mission with some other jonin so you all can take the rest of the day off." He disappeared in a cloud and Sakura looked at Naruto immediately.

"See I told you"

"Wow…" Naruto mumbled. "Sakura-Chan! You're a psychic!" He then yelped looking at her with a smile. The pinkette laughed as his eyes seemed to have stars in them. "So that 'friend' date? You haven't canceled yet right?" He then asked.

"Nope."

"Great! Then it's on me!"

"No! I suggested it! It's on me!"

The blonde had already run off with a giant smile on his face; leaving both Sasuke and Sakura in the dust. The pinkette sighed and looked over her shoulder. "Bye Sasuke!" She then yelled before running off. Sasuke was left completely confused of why she didn't say '_kun_' but now liking the idea she isn't saying it anymore he actually smiled and walked off.

As she ran down the street Sakura thought about how the future would change. She was going to make sure she didn't go straight into loving the blonde. She was going to be his friend for a little while longer. 'I'm not going to tell him until he tells me.' She thought with a smile. 'I know it will happen someday…I know it will.'

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes and fell to her knees. She looked at herself and realized she was 20 again. 'So it was just for a moment…' She then thought with a sigh. She glanced around herself and noticed something on her left hand. Gasping she looked carefully at the diamond ring. "I'm engaged now?!" She yelped in happiness and surprise.

Then it came to her. All the memories she skipped. It was a ring given to her by the idiot himself. They were friends for about 3 more years, and she found out for sure he loved her. And because he never left, Sasuke still wanted power so he ended up leaving instead. And because he never left, Jiraiya was still worried about Akatsuki and got himself killed resulting in Naruto becoming the new Toad Sage. Sakura had memories of training with Tsunade still but this time it wasn't for Naruto, it was mostly for her own cause and Sasuke.

The pinkette smiled as she remembered the years she and Naruto spent together trying to rescue Sasuke instead of she and Sasuke working together to rescue Naruto. She honestly liked the memories of her and Naruto much better. Even the moments when he lost control of Kyuubi; which she saw for the first time at age 15. But then another memory rushed in. She wasn't engaged….she was married.

"Ne Sakura-Chan!"

Her green eyes looked up and then right. There he was. He looked so happy and cheerful. His eyes were now full of life instead of the cold, dark and mean ones that the Naruto of that other dimension wore. He wasn't in all black anymore either. He was still into orange but the blue was now black. And just like his all black outfit, it hugged his neck like a turtle neck instead of being lose and more out there then his out outfit he wore when he was 13. He also had a red coat on that looked like his father's; who he found out was the Yondaime Hokage when he was 16. It even had black flames at the bottom. It was the one he wore when arrived as the Toad Sage at age 16 to rescue the village from pain and Nagato; who he both defeated.

Sakura stood up with a smile and ran towards him with a smile. She hugged him as soon as she could and nearly cried in his chest. She was so happy to see that Naruto's future was changed into a good one. What he did after that was quiet odd. He patted her head. Pulling away she looked at him and raised a brow. "Why are you doing that?"

"Because you were hugging me." Naruto answered. His voice wasn't mean sounding anymore either and it made her even happier then she was before. "I mean…I deserve something more…." He trailed off as he pointed to his lips; making her giggle. She then gave him a kiss and pulled away with a smile. "Better…" He then said as he turned to walk away. She grabbed his arm and pulled herself close. "What were you doing Sakura-Chan?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…" He started with a sigh. "I'm gone for 3 days to go visit Garra and I come home to find you sitting in the middle of the training grounds looking at yourself in surprise." He looked at her with a raised brow. "Mind telling me what you were doing?" Sakura smiled and looked forward.

"Just relaxing…." She told him. "The surprise thing was because I saw a bug." She giggled and he sighed before looking forward. The memory of him leaving on that trip came to her right after. He left to meet with Garra; whose fate never changed. He was still Kazekage. He met with Garra to get prepared for becoming Hokage. He was being promoted that month. He was going to be the next Hokage. Sakura couldn't believe how much had changed. Just one slip of her words made a huge difference in her future. Just one mistake of her words…changed everything.


End file.
